


Earned It

by Sakira_hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakira_hime/pseuds/Sakira_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is that guy, you know, the playboy with a multimillionaire's bank account. And he really does get whatever he wants. Until he meets Sakura, a young, freshly graduated microbiologist and medic who just recently started working for his little brother. She sees through him easily, but he won't give up. A recipe for disaster? Or match made in steamy heaven?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

“Will that be all, Uchiha-sama?”

The dark haired man turned to face his companion; a stunning brunette with dark blue eyes. She wore nothing but one of his shirts and a provocative smirk. He cocked an eyebrow, glancing from her lips to the bed he was sitting on. She sauntered over to stand in front of him, playing with the few strands of hair that covered his beautifully dark eyes.

“You’ll be late, Itachi,” she purred as his hands smoothed over the bare skin of her thighs, resting on her hips beneath his shirt. Pulling her into his lap, he scoffed.

“I own the company, Akanah. If I’m late, no one will say a word.”

The hands on his chest pushed him to lay back, his head hitting the soft mountain of pillows behind him. She trailed a line of kisses from his jaw to his mouth, her fingers rubbing gentle circles on his chest. He exhaled heavily; this girl was too gentle. She was the type who needed to be dominated, and while he had no problem playing alpha, he missed the challenge of a woman who knew what she wanted. As if proving his point, the brunette stopped moving and looked at him expectantly. Mentally rolling his eyes, he effortlessly flipped her onto her back and ignored the delighted squeal that escaped her parted lips.

“I have a meeting soon,” he muttered, his tone ringing with authority, pushing off the bed and strolling to his bathroom. He threw a casual glance over his shoulder along with a wave.

“See you around, Nato-san.”

* * *

 

He stepped out of the bathroom a half hour later, a towel wrapped around his hips, and was glad the girl had left. A small sheet of paper on his bedside table caught his attention. Her phone number. He shook his head and walked back into his bathroom, throwing the scrap of paper into the waste basket. Back in his room, he walked into his closet, running long fingers through his waist-length damp hair. He hadn’t lied about his meeting, he’d just omitted to mention that it was with his younger brother and that, technically, the ‘meeting’ was really just checking in on his department.

Sasuke was the head of the Biological Research and Testing department. Basically, he oversaw the theoretic aspect of Uchiha Corp, a major robotics company specialising in robotic eyes. Pulling out a dark grey suit and white shirt, Itachi got dressed, forgoing a tie, grabbed his phone and wallet, and left. He smirked as he grabbed his car keys, remembering his mother’s scolding when he refused to hire a driver when he moved out. In all honesty, he preferred driving, it occupied his mind and there was no way in hell he was letting anyone, not even an F1 driver, behind the wheel of his precious black Maserati. It just wasn’t happening.

He sighed gratefully at the roar of the engine and raced to the office. Uchiha Corp was situated close to the CBD of Konoha, a vibrant, bustling metropolis that had really progressed over the last decade. He’d lived there all his life in Konoha, although he’d taken the liberty of travelling any and everywhere when he could. So, whenever he wanted to. Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the parkade reserved for upper management.

_Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt._

“Sasuke?”

**_/Nii-san, are you here yet?/_ **

“Just pulled up, I’m on my way to my office.”

**_/All right, I’ll wait for you there./_ **

He pocketed his phone and made his way through the lobby, ignoring the stares and whispers. It was no secret; every woman wanted to claim the eldest Uchiha for herself. Minutely shaking his head, he got into a mercifully empty elevator and got off on the top floor.

“Well, look who decided to leave the confines of his private brothel. Have another good night, Uchiha- _sama_?”

He glanced at his personal secretary/assistant. It was typical for her to tease him, even more so to notice when he’d slept with someone the night before.

“Hn. You know my offer still stands, Yugao,” he said, his voice low and seductively smooth. “I know from experience a woman with unusual hair would be just as interesting in bed.”

She flipped her long purple hair over her shoulder and winked at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she teased, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. His dark eyes took in her stocking-clad legs before sliding back to her pursed lips.

“Indeed,” he replied, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Shut up and go sign some important shit, you slut. Uchiha-Nii is waiting for your lecherous ass,” she ordered, waving him away and returning to Tumblr, no doubt. He chuckled shortly, smirking as he entered his office. Yugao was an old friend, and no, before you ask, they were never together, in any sort of way. She always called him out on his bullshit, and wasn’t afraid to put him in his place. He appreciated and respected that. But what he really enjoyed was her ability to put up and return his unbearable teasing.

His office was huge, to say the least. The entire wall opposite the double door was glass, ceiling to floor. His wide, black mahogany desk and leather chair facing the opposite direction of the wall with just one chair in front of it for visitors. The floor was tiled black, the walls a neutral dark grey, decorated with a few expensive paintings he didn’t particularly care for. His favourite spot in his office was the lush, soft black leather sofa on the right side of the room, situated on a dark red rug with a bookcase next to it. More often than not, he could be found lounging on that sofa, with his perfect nose in a book.

Unfortunately, he wouldn’t be able to lounge right that second; his eyes landed on his younger brother, sitting in _his_ chair with his damned feet on _his_ desk.

“Tch, Sasuke, that desk is not for your disgusting feet. And get out of my chair,” he said emotionlessly, giving Sasuke an empty look.

“Hn, Nii-san, my time is not for your wasteful entertainment,” he snorted, getting up and grabbing a thick manila file. He strolled to where his aniki stood, leaning against his doorframe with a hand in his pocket and slapped the folder into his awaiting hand. Itachi sighed imperceptibly; that’s a lot of reading, he thought tiredly. He didn’t mind the work, no, on the contrary, he revelled in work. But this file was almost certainly filled with information he already had as well as some more requests for more medic and biology experts.

“I’m still waiting for that assistant you promised me, Nii-san.  My head biologist is close to her retirement and I need fresh hands to train,” Sasuke deadpanned, crossing his arms in obvious disapproval at his brother’s lack of motivation. Itachi grimaced inwardly. He didn’t have time to find his kid brother a new medic. With all the meetings coming up for financial year end, and his conferences with the Hyuga regarding a partnership, he didn’t have the stress to spare.

“Why don’t you find someone, Sasuke? If you approve, so do I. I hardly need to hold your hand anymore,” he said mockingly. Sasuke glared at him, his fists clenching in irritation as he watched Itachi stride past him and drop the folder on his desk. He turned to face the younger Uchiha with folded arms.

“Fine,” he said eventually. “I have someone in mind anyway. You coming home for dinner tonight?” he asked, his previous irritation melting away. Itachi pondered the offer. As much as he wanted to have dinner with his mother and brother, he had no doubt his father would be there too, and that was a confrontation he’d rather postpone. He smiled slightly and raised his index and middle fingers to Sasuke’s forehead, tapping him somewhat gently before speaking.

“Forgive me, Sasuke. Maybe another time.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Tou-san wants to speak to you, and you can’t hide forever.” After almost five years, Itachi begged to differ. But he let it slide and shrugged.

“Some other time,” he said, walking around his desk and sitting in his chair. His computer was already on, thanks to Yugao, and he opened his emails, cringing minutely when he saw an email from Uchiha Madara. Madara had been the previous chairman of Uchiha Corp, but after some botched experimentation on himself as well as questionable dealings with competition and the black market, Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke’s father, had taken over. Itachi decided that email could wait.

“Whatever, I’ll see you at lunch then?” Sasuke asked, turning to leave.

“Sure thing, Sasuke.”

The doors shut and Itachi opened his brother’s report. He smirked. At least Sasuke’s annual report could be considered an annual report. After approving his brother’s requests for the new medic as well an expanded budget for the new research facilities, he signed it off and turned to look out his window. His view was astounding. He had a clear view of the city scape, as well as the mountainous horizon beyond it.

A few hours passed in which he replied to Madara’s email, bantered with Yugao, met with his board of directors and was just about to make plans for the evening when he was interrupted.

_-Uchiha-sama, Hoshigaki-san is here to see you-_

He sighed. Hoshigaki Kisame was a member and representative of Akatsuki, a conglomerate hellbent on getting their black market hands on majority shares in every major organisation in the country. They had yet to convince Uchiha Corp and Hyuga Enterprises, and they were getting antsy. Reaching a hand lazily to his intercom.

“Send him in, Yugao.”

_-Hai-_

Itachi turned in his chair to face the doors as the hulking beast of a man stepped through, his face splitting into an eerily shark-like grin.

“Kisame, have a seat,” he drawled. Kisame took a seat and crossed his arms, studying the stoic Uchiha intently.

“Another proposal?” Itachi asked dispassionately. Kisame’s grin widened impossibly and he leaned back in his seat.

“Hm, you are sharp, Itachi. Yes, I have come with another proposal,” he said vaguely.

“What is it?” Itachi didn’t appreciate him beating around the bush. He had work to do, and he was frustrated.

“My boss has offered to pay double for 49%. The Hyuga have already made offers that he plans to accept, leaving the jewel that is Uchiha Corporations without an associative conglomerate. It really is in the company’s best interest, Itachi,” he said seriously. Itachi stared at him, more like _through_ him before responding.

“My answer will not change. Please inform Nagato-sama that I respectfully decline. If you’ll excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend,” he said disinterestedly, rising from his chair and leaving his office before the Akatsuki  rep could say another word. He stalked past Yugao who threw him an understanding look.

“I’m going out for lunch,” he said. “I won’t be available to see anyone until 2h30pm.” She nodded and went back to her work. Itachi shoved his hands in his pockets once he was in the elevator, silently seething at the Hyugas. Their decision was foolish, but perhaps Hiashi had his reasons. He’d have to wait until their conference next week to find out. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor; his brother’s department. Walking through the halls to his brother’s corner office, he was greeted by many employees who practically dove out of his way as he passed. Absently, his mind went back to the delicious-looking blonde he’d run into the day before at the Akimichi restaurant down town. She seemed like she’d be quite a bit of fun, seeing as she discreetly slipped her phone number into his suit pocket, along with a playful smile that had heated thoughts crossing his mind even now. His smirk was still in place when he entered his brother’s office, pausing at the presence of two other people.

“Naruto?”

“Itachi, hey man, we were just here to drag your good for nothing, bastard of a brother out to lunch!” the boisterous blonde announced, his arm slung casually around Sasuke’s, whose expression was clearly irritated. But Itachi’s eyes weren’t on the blonde, or his sulking raven-haired brother. Instead, his smouldering gaze was entirely focused on their third companion. She stood next to Naruto, her lean arms folded underneath her breasts, a fond smile on her face as she looked at the two morons beside her. Her long pink, yes, pink, hair was held back in a high ponytail, her bright green eyes glittering. She wore a pair of dark grey jeans, a white vest and the highest black heeled boots he’d ever laid eyes on. From where he stood, he could make out the faint presence of a small tattoo at the back of her neck, but his eyes were drawn to her long legs. Legs that would look much better bare and wrapped around his hips…

“Oh, you never met Sakura-chan, did you?” Naruto half-yelled, bringing a slightly horny Itachi back to the present. The name rang a bell. Hadn’t Sasuke mentioned he was dating a Sakura a few years ago? He looked to his brother for an answer.

“No, Itachi was… away when Sakura and I were together,” Sasuke supplied somewhat agitatedly. Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Surely he hadn’t been gone that long…

“Wow, three years, Sasuke-kun?” Her voice drew his attention right back to her, his eyes zoning in on her lips this time. It was joking but gentle. He noticed her lips were full and inviting, driving him further off the edge. He had to have her.

Sasuke grunted and glanced between his ex-girlfriend and his brother. He clearly had something to say, but seemed to think better of it.

“Sakura, this is Itachi, the guy whose photos litter my parents’ place but is actually never there,” he said mockingly, smirking challengingly at his brother. “Itachi, this is Haruno Sakura, my ex-girlfriend and my new medic.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide for a second before her face broke into a thousand watt smile and she pounced on Sasuke, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Oh kami, Sasuke, seriously?” she breathed into his shoulder. He chuckled and hugged her back, one arm supporting their weight on his desk, the other on her lower back. Itachi’s eyes were drawn to the bottom of her vest, which had risen a few inches, revealing another tattoo. This one seemed to be a dragon, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Aa, Sakura, I don’t think anyone else can handle both mine and Dr. Senju’s crap. Tsunade can be a nightmare,” he muttered, glancing at Naruto who wore a smile that easily matched Sakura’s. She pulled away and pecked Sasuke on the cheek before turning to Naruto and punching him in the arm. Hard.

“OW! Sakura-chan, what’d I do?” he pouted, rubbing his arm dejectedly. She smiled again and pulled him into a hug too.

“Baka, you knew and didn’t tell me,” she accused, resting a hand on Naruto’s cheek when she pulled back. It was sweet until she whacked him upside the head.

“Don’t ever do it again!” she growled, her voice jumping from sweet to dangerous in less than a heartbeat. Naruto scratched the back of his neck with a frown.

“Teme was the one who told me not to tell you, Sakura-chan.”

She rounded on Sasuke and slapped his arm with a resounding _thwack!_

“Sakura,” he warned, to which she rolled her eyes and threw both arms around each of their necks.

“Yoshi! That means we have something other than my graduation to celebrate!” She was tiny next to Naruto and Sasuke, barely reaching either one of their shoulders, even with the added height her heels provided, forcing the two grown men to crouch beside her. With her arms around them, Itachi was given a satisfying view of her hips as well as her chest. It was settled, the blonde could wait, he wanted Sakura. Now.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Haruno. Welcome to Uchiha Corporations,” he said smoothly, extending his hand towards her. She withdrew an arm from around Sasuke and shook his hand firmly.

“Likewise, Itachi.” And she turned her back on him.

She _turned_ her back on _him_.

The shock was beyond evident on Sasuke’s face, but Naruto was oblivious.

“Ne, Sakura-chan, we totally have to go out tonight to celebrate! Oh, we can go to that new club near my place! I hear its epic!”

“Whatever you want, Naruto. As long as there’s alcohol,” she laughed, shrugging at Sasuke. “After five years of studying and slowly slitting my wrists just to graduate early, I need to get hammered.”

Sasuke frowned, and she noticed.

“Relax, Sasuke. I don’t drink if you’re not there, do I?” He shook his head and she continued. “Then neither of us have anything to worry about,” she reassured. Turning back to Itachi, she smiled.

“You’re invited too, Itachi-nii,” she said teasingly. Oh, he’d make her forget all about that brotherly suffix, _and_ her five years of pent up frustration. He smirked.

“I’m sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have plans for tonight,” he said, winking at her as he turned to leave. She shrugged.

“Too bad, see ya around, boss!”

He lowered his head to hide the full-blown predatory expression that blazed in his onyx eyes.

_You can bet on it, Sakura._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a lil nugget I had when listening to Earned It by The Weeknd. No idea how far I'll go, but the plot is written and ready to roll!


End file.
